


Grand nettoyage de printemps

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [304]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff, HAPPY BIRTHDAY NIKO, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 23:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21044330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Pourquoi était-il stressé à ce point ? Ce n'était pas comme si celui qu'il aimait ne répondait pas depuis plusieurs heures...





	Grand nettoyage de printemps

Grand nettoyage de printemps

  
Jürgen était inquiet, il savait depuis quelques temps qu'il sortait avec un homme tout à fait particulier, mais il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il pourrait disparaître comme ça en quelques heures. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de d'heure Niko avait décidé de laisser son téléphone de côté, mais il n'allait pas être heureux de voir des dizaines et des dizaines de messages et d'appels sur son téléphone. Jürgen avait pris un rapide avion de Liverpool à Munich pour le rejoindre, il voulait le revoir vivant et pas en plusieurs morceaux dans un caniveau. Heureusement qu'il avait gardé un double des clés de l'appartement de Niko, c'était mieux que d'essayer de défoncer la porte, Jürgen entra dans l'appartement comme si c'était le sien, regardant à droite, à gauche, cherchant désespérément à retrouver le joli cul qui occupait totalement ses pensées.

  
En parlant du loup, Jürgen alla de suite beaucoup mieux quand il vit Niko de dos en train de faire il ne savait quoi. Il s'avança et le prit dans ses bras, le surprenant ainsi, déposant ses lèvres sur son cou. Niko soupira en retirant ses écouteurs, ce qui expliquait pourquoi il n'entendait ni ses appels ni ses pas pressés.

  
''Tu es sûr de vouloir m'embrasser tout de suite ?'' Niko lui demanda en riant, effectivement il était trempé de sueur mais Jürgen s'en fichait

''Peu importe, j'avais peur pour toi...''

''Pourquoi ?''

''Parce que tu ne répondais pas abruti !''

''Ah, j'étais occupé.''

''Je vois ça, grand nettoyage de printemps ?''

''Il faut bien, et puis, comme ça tu n'attrapes pas d'allergie.''

''Comme c'est mignon.''

  
Jürgen profita de ses centimètres de plus pour porter Niko jusqu'à la salle de bain, ne se priant pas pour lui retirer son short et son t-shirt, embrassant autant de parcelle de peau qu'il pouvait. Ce fut la même chose sous la douche alors qu'il se permettait de lui faire l'amour comme il l'entendait. Sa journée était quand même passée d'une frayeur de retrouver Niko à la morgue, à caresser son corps sans retenue, peu importe les endroits...

  
Fin


End file.
